Blood Brothers
by Angst Is My Middle Name
Summary: Just a short little piece about the friendship of McGee and Tony after something bad happens that injures McGee! Sorry I didn't say it was complete before! Oops..


I've had this sitting around for a while and just typed it up real quick while on the train back to college. It's a short little McNozzo friendship thing. It may be a little fluffy, but I like it.

* * *

Timothy McGee decided that as soon as he could orient himself, he would thank Tony in whatever he could. The man did just save his life, after all. Unfortunately, the first thing McGee became aware of was pain; his stomach was killing him. He lifted a hand and gently fingered his abdomen. He felt something wet and warm and came to the conclusion that he was bleeding. That was only logical when a car exploded mere feet away. Something clicked in his head. Explosion. Car. _Tony_. Where was Tony? McGee ran through his memories. He and Tony were in the car. Suddenly, Tony screamed for the two of them to get out. McGee undid his seatbelt and flung open the door, sprinting away. Then there was the explosion. McGee didn't remember too much after that. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to call for Tony, but all that came out came out was a scream of pain.

_Not what I was aiming for, but he'll come…_

After the scream, McGee gritted his teeth and moaned loudly. He heard a voice yelling from far away, muffled and indistinct. McGee forced his brain to shift back into gear and _think_; he was surprised by the results. The voice became louder, more distinct, and identifiable as a male's. It sounded very familiar, calling his name.

"McGee! Oh, my God, McGee! C'mon, buddy, look at me! Open your eyes! McGee!"

The young agent felt compelled to obey. He forced his eyelids apart, blinking furiously against the bright sunlight, trying to focus in on the man above him. It was Tony. McGee tried to speak, only to once more have a scream pass his lips. A hand snaked under his head.

"Tony," he whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes, "It hurts. A lot."

"I know, McGee. I know. Just keep your eyes open. Keep looking at me."

McGee did as he was told. He kept his eyes locked on Tony's. His vision kept blurring with tears of pain. After a few minutes, he was loaded into an ambulance, Tony right behind him. Paramedics began fussing over them. McGee, whose pain was dulling, looked at Tony and was surprised. Tony's left arm was bloodied along with the left side of his face.

"Tony… you're hurt," he rasped.

Tony put his usual smirk back in place, saying, "Don't worry, Probie. I'll be fine. Just some scratches. It looks worse than it is."

McGee gave him one last concerned look before staring at the roof and trying to block out his pain. However, he was becoming dizzy. Soon, everything went black and silent. He awoke what felt moments later to bright lights that hurt his eyes.

"Good. You're awake."

McGee turned his head slowly. Again, there was Tony. The smirk was replaced by a sincere look of relief and happiness. McGee's lips curved upward gently.

"Hi, Tony," he choked out; his throat and mouth were very dry.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but a nurse came in and shooed him off to give McGee more medication; he fell asleep shortly thereafter. When he woke again, he was watching the day of Kate's death as though he were at the movies. Everything happened as Tony had said, except Kate was not the one who died this time.

"Tony!"

McGee called out for Tony over and over, unbelieving of what he had seen. Then he woke up. He was still in the hospital, and Tony was still alive, now looking extremely worried.

"McGee, what's wrong?"

All he could stammer out was "You w-were d-d-dead. You d-died," before sobs overtook him. He tried in vain to wipe away the tears with the back of his hand.

"I d-don't want you t-to d-die, T-Tony," McGee whimpered.

"Calm down, Tim," Tony whispered, "I won't die… not yet. You don't have anything to worry about."

McGee felt Tony grab his free hand tightly in his own. Tony's other hand softly tapped McGee on the head before stroking his hair. McGee gave a little sniff and squeezed Tony's hand. Tony smiled at him and asked, "You up for some visitors?"

McGee nodded, wiping the tears away from his face. Tony got up from his chair and opened the door. McGee felt stupid for just realizing that Tony has stitches on his face and his arm in a sling. Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, and Abby came through the door, Abby pushing everyone else out of the way to hug him first. Tony simply smiled from the doorway.


End file.
